8059 Sentences
by Ayako-kun
Summary: 50 Sentences all about the magic and wonder of 8059. What more can any fangirl/boy want? Rated for implied sexual situations, language, violence, and implied death/suicide


Hi hi!

I finally did it! I've wanted to do a 50-sentence thing for ages, and today I was bored, so I did. I'm so proud of myself!

So, some of these can get a little cheesy (of course: I'm a teenage girl, we're pretty cheesy), and some are full of angst (hello, teenager!) but I like them. And I have to say, for #34, come on, you all know that 25-year-old Lambo is insanely attractive.

Enjoy! And remember, reviews = love!

Oh, and of course, I don't own any of the character mentioned, or the storyline, because believe me, if I did, I'd bang Gokudera and Yamamoto together as if they were Ken and Barbie.

On a side note: Tsuki Koorime wrote a story based on sentence #39. It's an awesome fic; go check it out!

* * *

**01. Comfort**

As Gokudera breaks down into ragged sobs, Yamamoto wraps his arms around him, both seeking each other to deal with the sky's death.

**02. Kiss**

The first time Yamamoto kissed Gokudera was also the first time Yamamoto was punched in the gut.

**03. Soft**

Every morning Gokudera puts on his rough exterior like it's a mask, a façade for the world to see; but try as he might, he can't ignore that look in Yamamoto's eyes that reveal that he can see through the cracks.

**04. Pain**

Gokudera has to try so hard not to run into the waterlogged and ruined building as Yamamoto staggers on the screen, blood streaming down his cheeks.

**05. Potatoes**

Gokudera tries hard not to blush as Yamamoto gently licks the mashed potatoes off his spoon.

**06. Rain**

At first, Gokudera didn't see why Yamamoto was Rain, for he believed that Sun would fit his stupidly happy personality; but when he sees Yamamoto standing tall, his shining katana held tight in his hands, his eyes blazing with some emotion Gokudera was never able to read, Gokudera can see why.

**07. Chocolate**

Yamamoto was so surprised when Gokudera gave him chocolate on Valentine's Day that he couldn't help but break into hysterical laughter.

**08. Happiness**

Gokudera is at his happiest when he sits in front of his piano, and Yamamoto is happiest when he watches the angry boy's long fingers move across the black and white keys.

**09. Telephone**

Gokudera was so mad when Yamamoto changed his cell phone's ringtone to "Take Me Out to the Ballgame," but his prickly mood softened when he heard Yamamoto's new ringtone: "Ode to Joy."

**10. Ears**

The sound of Gokudera's laughter, which was so rare, was like music to Yamamoto's ears.

**11. Name**

"Don't call me Hayato," Gokudera growled at the smiling boy in front of him, "You haven't earned the right."

**12. Sensual**

Sometimes, when he was all alone, (or at least, when he thought he was all alone) Gokudera would dance; swaying to the sound of an invisible beat that Yamamoto couldn't tear his eyes from.

**13. Death**

While the entire familiga was shaken by Tsuna's death, Gokudera took it the hardest; he couldn't help but wonder if it would've happened if Yamamoto was Tsuna's right-hand man instead.

**14. Sex**

Gokudera gasped in pure pleasure (with a slight touch of agony) as Yamamoto moved inside him, slightly wondering why he was on bottom before Yamamoto's lips met his, sufficiently wiping all other thoughts away from the boy's mind.

**15. Touch**

When the feeling of Yamamoto wrapping an arm around his shoulders became a little too familiar and a little too comfortable, Gokudera panicked.

**16. Weakness**

Yamamoto quickly noticed that one of Gokudera's weak (and extremely sensitive) spots was his ears, and Yamamoto loved to exploit that knowledge whenever he could.

**17. Tears**

When Yamamoto returned from his fight with Squallo, Gokudera had to fight tooth and nail to keep himself from bawling with happiness for the other's safety.

**18. Speed**

It was amazing how fast Yamamoto moved when he heard three consecutive shots and a cry of pain that sounded too much like Gokudera's voice.

**19. Wind**

Because no matter how hard a storm may blow, the rain will never go away.

**20. Freedom**

Whenever they got time off from the little mafia-game, Yamamoto and Gokudera would sit on Yamamoto's roof, watching the clouds drift by and enjoying the little time they could spend together.

**21. Life**

They both knew that their lives would be significantly short, what with the constant danger of a rival familiga hanging over their heads, so they decided to make every last moment count.

**22. Jealousy**

When Gokudera saw Hibari grab Yamamoto around the shoulders and tug the boy closer to him, Gokudera's vision turned an odd mix of red and green.

**23. Hands**

Yamamoto was a little embarrassed to say that he had a bit of a hand fetish, but he was proud to say that Gokudera's hands were absolute perfection.

**24. Taste**

Gokudera's taste was not sweet, not really that appealing, but as Yamamoto ran his tongue through Gokudera's cigarette-smoke flavored mouth, he found that the taste was growing on him.

**25. Devotion**

Neither needed wedding bands to prove their love for each other; the mere fact that they had stayed together this long was proof enough.

**26. Forever**

When Yamamoto died, Gokudera knew that he wouldn't live without the smiling idiot; as he stared down at the small ebony gun in his hands, a sad smile crossed his lips as he whispered, "We'll always be together."

**27. Blood**

As sadistic and horrible as it sounded, Yamamoto couldn't help but admit that Gokudera looked sexy when covered in his enemy's blood.

**28. Sickness**

The entire Vongola familiga dreaded the days that Gokudera was sick, for Yamamoto would stomp around in a fiery rage, snapping at anyone who got in his way.

**29. Melody**

One day, Gokudera played a song that Yamamoto hadn't recognized, and when he asked what it was, Gokudera muttered, "It's yours," before returning his attention to the instrument.

**30. Star**

Gokudera had never liked stargazing, but when Yamamoto held him close as they looked into the countless spots of white in the inky blackness, Gokudera couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself.

**31. Home**

Very few people in the mafia really had a _home_, but Yamamoto did: wherever Gokudera was.

**32. Confusion**

Yamamoto couldn't help but giggle as Gokudera stared at the offered baseball glove, trying to decide which hand to put it on.

**33. Fear**

Though he knows that it's irrational, Yamamoto's greatest fear is that Gokudera will up-and-leave one day, abandoning him.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

When 25-year-old Lambo appeared on the rainy rooftop, Yamamoto didn't miss the faint pink flush that marred Gokudera's pink cheeks.

**35. Bonds**

"Didn't think you were into stuff like this," Gokudera drawled, struggling against the ropes that held him to the bed post as Yamamoto grinned, almost evilly, down at him.

**36. Market**

When they started living together, they had come up with an agreement: Gokudera would do all the shopping as long as Yamamoto did all the cooking.

**37. Technology**

Gokudera was hopeless when it came to computers; however, he was pretty good at finding the pictures and movies that Yamamoto had taken of the silver-haired boy and had saved to his hard drive.

**38. Gift**

Yamamoto knew that romance and anything related was hard for Gokudera, so whenever Gokudera gave him something, Yamamoto treated it like it was the best thing in the world.

**39. Smile**

Gokudera's smiles were even rarer than his laughs, and each time that dazzling smile was cast Yamamoto's way, the Japanese teen went home and wrote down the date and time so he would never forget it.

**40. Innocence**

Sometimes Yamamoto's innocence was funny, so when Gokudera suggested that they should spice things up in their relationship, the look in Yamamoto's eyes was so confused that Gokudera couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

**41. Completion**

They were like two sides of the same coin, complete opposites that couldn't live without each other.

**42. Clouds**

Whenever Gokudera heard the whispered rumors that Hibari and Yamamoto were now romantically inclined, he had to fight so hard not to punch the informer.

**43. Sky**

Tsuna was shocked when he had walked into Yamamoto's room, which Yamamoto's father had pointed out, to find Gokudera sprawled on his back on the teen's bed, with Yamamoto's mouth at his neck and both boys staring wide-eyed at him.

**44. Heaven**

While Gokudera knew that he wasn't going to Heaven, he thought that Yamamoto deserved a pair of pearly white wings.

**45. Hell**

He would rather go to hell, Yamamoto thought as he thrust into Gokudera, since there would be no God there to call what Yamamoto and Gokudera felt for each other a sin.

**46. Sun**

When Yamamoto and Gokudera had revealed their relationship to the other guardians, everyone was silent, except for Ryuuhei's muttered, "Extreme…?"

**47. Moon**

When Yamamoto told the legend of the Rabbit of the Moon to Gokudera, the Italian dubbed it the stupidest story he had ever heard.

**48. Waves**

Their relationship ebbed and flowed, like the ocean's tide, but they stuck through it, no matter what tsunami's they had to suffer through.

**49. Hair**

One of Yamamoto's favorite things to do was stroking Gokudera's hair; it was always so silky and always got a good reaction out of his lover.

**50. Supernova**

An explosion rocks through the building, completely annihilating everything in its path, chasing after the two boys who run, hand in hand, in the opposite direction.

* * *

If you don't know the legend of the Rabbit of the Moon, go google it.

REVIEW!


End file.
